


Хорошие воспоминания

by Rubin_Red



Series: Драбблы [12]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubin_Red/pseuds/Rubin_Red





	Хорошие воспоминания

Тора редко можно увидеть сидящим на одном месте. Жажда действия заставляла его все время что-то делать: будь то обычная тренировка, бравый поход в попытке доказать свое превосходство, скачки на спор или различные состязания, что он устраивал с друзьями. Локи и смешило это и восхищало одновременно. Тор похож на море. То волны высотой с великана, то полный штиль, который обманчив и непредсказуем. То невысокие волны, пеной набегающие на каменный берег, то легкая рябь раздражения.  
Именно сейчас тот момент, когда Тор спокоен и задумчив. Локи любил наблюдать за ним и изучать. Это вообще вошло в привычку – хоть краем глаза отметить присутствие Тора в пределах видимости. И как-то даже спокойнее становилось, когда он рядом. Локи ни за что не признается – даже под пытками – что беспокоится за Тора, когда его нет поблизости.  
Тор находился в малом зале для приемов. Здесь редко кто бывал. Наверное, одно из немногих мест этих чертогов, где можно побыть в уединении. Локи и сам иногда любил здесь посидеть, представляя как все будет или… могло бы быть. Собственно он и шел сюда в надежде побыть вдалеке от шума и поразмыслить. Потому что в его чертоги почему-то слишком часто стали захаживать гости по самым разнообразным причинам. Иногда это нестерпимо раздражало.  
С Тором в последнее время они почти не общались, потому что… А собственно почему? Локи не мог дать ответа на этот вопрос, ведь никаких вразумительных оснований этому не было. Может, сейчас тоже стоит уйти и дать Тору побыть одному. Пожалуй, ему это нужно.  
– Локи, – тихо позвал Тор, едва тот развернулся уйти. – Не уходи.  
Локи и не думал, что его можно заметить, он вошел тихо и стоял в тени колонны, куда почти не доходил солнечный свет из огромных окон.  
– Присядь, – Тор похлопал ладонью рядом с собой и, когда Локи присел, с грустью сказал: – Я скучаю.  
– Скучаешь? – непонимающе переспросил Локи.  
– По тому времени, когда мы были мальчишками и могли делать все что заблагорассудится.  
– И что тебя подвигло на меланхолические воспоминания?  
– Женитьба.  
Локи кивнул. Может именно это и послужило некоторому отчуждению между ними.  
– Ты должен.  
– Долг, да, – задумчиво проговорил Тор. – Но она хорошая, знаешь? И будет замечательной женой.  
– Под стать тебе, – улыбнулся Локи. – И почему ты грустишь? Радоваться нужно.  
– Почему мне кажется, что в твоих устах это звучит несколько саркастично?  
– Тебе показалось.  
Локи передернул плечами. На самом деле не показалось. Локи не испытывал особого энтузиазма от предстоящего события, хотя и поделать ничего не мог. Наверное, он все же согласен с Тором и сам готов предаться ностальгии.  
– Между нами ничего не изменится, правда? – спросил Тор, хотя, скорее всего, и сам понимал, что это не так.  
– Изменится, конечно. Уже изменилось.  
Они некоторое время смотрели друг на друга, словно пытаясь отметить произошедшие изменения в каждом из них. Но для явных изменений прошло слишком мало времени.  
– А помнишь, как мы выкрали у Идунн яблоки и скормили их лошадям? – мечтательно произнес Тор.  
– Да, и помню, как нам потом за это попало, – рассмеялся Локи.  
– Было дело. Зато в конюшне прибавилось жеребят.  
– За которыми мы ухаживали, пока они снова не выросли.  
Они сидели молча и улыбались, каждый своим мыслям, вспоминая дни, вернуться которым не суждено. Но это были хорошие воспоминания и порой именно они скрашивают даже самые черные дни, так что Локи не на что жаловаться. Ведь могло не быть и этого. А таких воспоминаний много, стоит только задуматься и на душе становится светлей, а губы сами изгибаются в улыбке.  
– Может, нам нужно повторить? – предложил Тор.  
– Выкрасть яблоки?  
– И снова стать детьми.  
– Да, это было бы весело. Особенно оценит твоя будущая супруга.  
– Вместо мужа заполучит ребенка, – усмехнулся Тор, скорее грустно, чем весело.  
– Жаль, нельзя вернуть прошлое, даже если очень этого хочется, – Локи погладил брата по плечу.  
– Обещай, что будешь рядом всегда? – вдруг серьезно заявил Тор и пристально посмотрел на Локи.  
– Ты слишком много требуешь, Тор. Не проси обещаний.  
– Ты всегда так…  
– Не волнуйся, ты справишься со всем, что бы тебе ни предстояло.  
– Только…  
– Тише, не надо, – сказал Локи и накрыл его губы ладонью, не давая говорить. Не все стоит озвучивать. Слова иногда имеют слишком большую силу. Кому как не Локи об этом лучше всего знать.  
Тор понимающе кивнул и поцеловал его пальцы. Локи улыбнулся. Они еще долго сидели, в молчании, уютном и приятном. Как бы там ни было, сейчас они рядом и им хорошо.


End file.
